


Sacrifice

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Goblins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nwalin Week 2017, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: When a group of Dwarves is attacked in the Misty Mountains, Nori's idea of protecting them is to lead the Goblins away regardless of risks





	Sacrifice

The group was already halfway up the precarious mountain pass that served as their last resort to escape when Dwalin realized that Nori had been gone for longer than usual, and they’d already crossed too much of the track to turn around and go back for him when Dwalin understood why.

They had all known that it might be dangerous to cross the Misty Mountains so far north, and they all had volunteered, knowing that they needed to scout out proper routes sooner or later. They had all known that the elements would be a danger, and they had all known that scattered bands of Orcs, Goblins, and the occasional outlaws were hiding in the mountains as well.

They had all known that they had to do their best and fight and push onwards, no matter what. Even the least experienced warriors amongst the group were still a force to be reckoned with, and Dwalin had been quite confident knowing that he’d have them by his side should there be an attack. He had also known that they would fight to the last to make sure that at least some of the group could rush forwards and escape, should the worst case come true.

What Dwalin had forgot to think about though, was that while Nori was a fierce fighter and a good partner to have by your side in a brawl, he wasn’t a _warrior_ as such.

He’d been a thief and a smuggler, a poacher and sneak, and all his life he’d done things in ways that wouldn’t even cross a traditionally trained warrior’s mind.

So when the Goblins had first shot some arrows and thrown spears in their direction through the heavy rain, Dwalin had called to the others to run. Run ahead and find a position they could fight in, or follow a narrow path over treacherously slick stones so that the Goblins couldn’t attack from more than one direction but from behind. Outrun them maybe, and avoid an unnecessary confrontation in unfavourable terrain where there surely would be losses.

He hadn’t even thought that Nori would decide that escape was the best decision, and that escape could be ensured by means other than simply running and fighting back any that came too close.

Goblins tended to attack the closest target in groups, if they could, singling out one rather than following and spreading out and thus risking losing the advantage of numbers.

So if one Dwarf should be slower and drop back while the others escaped…

The band of Dwarves had found a secure and easy to defend cave to rest for the night, out of the elements and with a few on watch making sure nobody else could catch them off guard. Once Dwalin had realized where Nori had gone, they had started marking the rocks along their path with runes, showing any Dwarf who cared to look which way safety lay. But what if Nori wouldn’t see them in the dark and the rain? What if he got lost or couldn’t reach them? What if he _couldn’t_ look for them.

Despite his exhaustion, Dwalin would not stop pacing the cave, moving from wall to wall and always returning to the entrance. It was impossible to see for further than a few yards through the wall of rain, and any noise was drowned out by the thunder and wind. He only stopped briefly to make sure everyone else was alright, and to discard his heavy overcoat and hood, so he wasn’t dripping water everywhere.

He ignored the looks he was being thrown, half pity, and half worry. Nobody had tried to soothe Dwalin with empty words or reassurances that Nori was fine. There was no way to be sure of that, and everyone feared for their companion. 

One hour passed since the company had found the cave, then two.

Most had gone to sleep to get as much use out of their shelter as possible, but Dwalin remained on watch. He wouldn’t be able to rest with the worry clawing its way through his chest anyway.

When the Dwarf on watch finally startled upright and reached for their axe just to relax again and call out into the darkness outside, Dwalin thought he’d fall to his knees with relief.

Nori stumbled into the cave with a grin on his face as if he’d just gone on a stroll and was glad to catch up with the rest. He swayed on his feet, his clothes and hair were soaked through completely, his coat and the small pack he’d been carrying gone. He looked as if nothing had happened at all, but when Dwalin closed the gap between them in a few quick strides Nori all but fell into his arms, his energy leaving him though his grin never wavered.

“Sorry for the delay,” he mumbled out, his speech slightly slurred.

Nori’s hands found their way into Dwalin’s furs, holding on tight as he let out a content sigh. Even with the light of only one lamp Dwalin could see more injuries on his Dwarf than he cared for. There were multiple cuts and bruises in his face, and blood had soaked into his hair and beard from a split lip. Rain had washed away most of it, but there were dark patches on Nori’s clothes as well, from injuries Dwalin couldn’t see at first glance.

A murmur rose as everyone who wasn’t asleep started confirming to the others that Nori was back, that he had survived and shaken the enemies.

Dwalin dragged Nori deeper into their shelter, away from the rain and towards where he could be looked over by Kresh, the Dwarf with the most expertise in looking after wounds.

“What have you done?” Dwalin hissed, voice laced with concern, but Nori waved him off shakily and stepped towards Kresh to be given a look over.

Dwalin watched, flexing his hands helplessly as his relief and the need to make anyone who’d beaten Nori so much pay warred in his mind. At least Kresh didn’t find anything serious, though she made Nori peel off some of his soaked layers and put on a spare jacket somebody found in their pack.

Once that was done every settled back down, and Nori moved back into Dwalin’s arms, curling up between his legs and leaning against him once Dwalin sat down in a corner. He let out a contented sigh, his wet hair tickling Dwalin’s lips as he made himself comfortable.

“What in the Maker’s name made you think this was a good idea,” Dwalin asked quietly once Nori stopped wiggling.

“I _know_ it was a good idea, stuff like that works with dumber foes all the time,” Nori replied, his voice too light and cheerful for the situation. “Leave one behind who can hold them all back for long enough. And it worked now, so I did well.”

“You could have been killed. Or lost, too wounded to find your way back,” Dwalin frowned, but Nori laughed quietly.

“Really, you don’t trust me to take care of myself?”

His eyes met Dwalin’s, crinkled with laughter, though when Nori saw Dwalin’s serious expression he shrugged a little and buried his face in Dwalin’s clothes again.

“Drew their attention and led them to a path where they couldn’t attack me all at once,” he went on, now trying to reassure Dwalin a little. “That way I had a chance, and I know how to be light on my feet even in the shitty terrain like that. I wasn’t afraid I’d die, I was just glad I managed to trick them into leaving you all be. It’s worth it, isn’t it? Dwalin, it’s better for somebody who’s confident in the plan to risk himself than for everyone else to get attacked.”

Dwalin stared at the top of Nori’s head, working his jaw.

“Dwalin, you _know_ I’m a good fighter, and you _know_ it’s better to protect the group than yourself. You do it yourself all the time!”

To that Dwalin had no reply. It was true, he would risk life and limb any day to shield those in his protection. But he was a warrior, it was what he had trained to do all his life.

Instead of berating Nori some more he squeezed him gently, pulling him closer to his chest.

Was this what Nori felt like each time he snapped at Dwalin for doing something reckless to protect his shield brothers?

Nori was quiet for a while, and soon Dwalin caught on that the Dwarf had fallen asleep, a proud smile curling on his lips. He sighed as he cradled Nori against his chest, eyes fixed on the rain outside.

There was nothing he could do now, apart from quietly cherishing the risk that Nori had taken, as if he was the one meant to protect, not Dwalin.

**Author's Note:**

> This has some accompanying art over here:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/163985081583/


End file.
